


【DV】Coherence

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 🔞 彗星来的那一夜：一个2D观赏3DV，5DV做爱的故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 24





	【DV】Coherence

“这是个坏主意，孩子。”苍老的声音打破平静，于荒野间回荡的余音惊飞枯树枝上几只墨色的怪鸟，略显凄厉的啼鸣为黑夜平添几分别样的诡异。

“再也没听过比这更坏的了。”她笃定地说。

但丁做出虚心聆听教诲的神情，目光却越过长者的肩头，直直看向她身后那道凭空拔地而起，阴森突兀的大门。

“也许用拐杖狠狠敲你的头才能让你清醒些。”老妇人哼笑着，枯槁的手指摩挲凹凸不平的杖面。

“您知道我没有在开玩笑。”他平静地说，“斯巴达能做到的事，我没有理由做不到。”

“那么，你那荣光尽归的父亲如今身在何处？”

这便讽刺意味居多了，但丁想。

“地狱的某一角吧，或许。”他漫不经心地回答，“每个人总有他的归宿。”

“你会迷失在黑暗的森林，被虚妄的幻象折磨到精神失常。”她发出骇人的告诫，“到时候可没人救得了你，斯巴达的儿子。亡者高尚的灵魂不会从天而降——哦，差点忘记那块把你从魔界送回来的魔刃碎片...的确够走运。可你当真认为自己可以再度享有幸运女神的眷顾？

杜玛利岛的守护者试图从这张精致的扑克脸上寻得一丝动摇的端倪。男人面容镇静，宛如古井无波的死水看不出半点涟漪，她投去一颗打破平衡的石子，却结结实实落在了冰面上。

而但丁朝她露出温和的微笑。

“我曾击败绝望。”他沉声说，嗓音磁性并具有穿透力，“无论是血肉之躯还是从绝望本身滋生出的恐惧，它们打垮不了我。”

“傲慢，斯巴达的儿子。”玛蒂艾眯起浑浊的眼，“幸存者偏差令你忘乎所以。你杀得了混沌，可你奈何不了你的心魔。”

她拄着拐杖，重重敲击地面三下，两人面前的巨门立刻发出地震似的响动：墙壁与柱身上浮华的雕刻化作碎石瓦解坠落，门两侧低眉垂泪的圣母像从外部裂开，可怖裂纹一路蔓延上圣洁的面容，最终使它暴露出本来的样貌——披着半张美人皮，长着畸形怪角，青面獠牙的魔物。一时间尘土飞扬，灰尘散去后拱门的顶端逐渐显现出一行字迹模糊的花体诗句：

进入者 必将断绝一切希望

“绝望杀不死恶魔。”玛蒂艾提醒他，“但希望可以。”

但丁凝视那一行字良久，并在极短的时间内回顾了迄今为止的人生。他竭力构建出那些在脑海中飞掠过的，与或熟悉或陌生的姓名相对应的面孔。然而无论他怎么努力，记忆回馈给他的只有故人空洞的轮廓，犹如自我放逐的牧者用风化的骨笛吹奏苍凉的残章。

他朝玛蒂艾小幅度耸耸肩，不置可否。

“我已经两百多岁了，婆婆。虽然可能只有你年纪的零头。”他指望自己能说句漂亮的俏皮话，但事实上这并没有电影里那么容易，“命运，宿命，我被这股虚无缥缈的风推搡着走了两个世纪，到头来我得到了什么？没有。又失去了什么？”

他轻声笑了笑。

“还有什么是我可以失去的？”

“典型的赌徒思维，但丁。输光了一切筹码，连理智都所剩无几。”

“谁没经历过迷茫？”他反问她，“或者说，前所未有的绝望？”

“以何种方式，现在又感受如何？”玛蒂艾问他，“千年来我的职责是阻止迷路的羔羊误入歧途。你所珍视的人性看似甜美的蜜糖，在关键时刻却会化作欲望的利剑。哼，人类远比恶魔要可怕的多，而半人半魔的生物——你，和你那不幸的兄弟，从诞生之日起便游走在地狱的边境。”

但丁不想再谈论下去了。他用长久的沉默做无声的抗议。玛蒂艾逼视了他数秒，终是长叹一声，让出前进的道路。

“最后的忠告。”玛蒂艾背过身子说，“不要试图改变任何一条世界线。无论你看到了什么，记住：那只是潜藏在你心中愿望的倒影。对于其他世界的“你”而言，你不过是个形而上的局外人，一个凭空捏造出的伪神——”谈话的末尾，她放缓了语气，“到底是灾难，还是奇迹，就要看这只蝴蝶朝什么方向扇动翅膀了。”

“有些时候，疑惑可以像确定性一样有力。”猩红色衣摆的一角彻底消失在玛蒂艾的视野前，恶魔猎人掏出口袋里那枚被紧攥到温热的硬币，头也不回地抛向身后的大门。金属外壳撞击地面，叮当作响。

“我早就厌倦硬币两面相同的生活了。”

\--------------------

大门内部的景象并不像它的外观那般阴森凛然。但丁情不自禁倒吸一口凉气，随即暗地里嘲笑自己跟个没见过世面的小男孩似的大惊小怪。幸运女神果然还是对他青眼有加，跨越时空宇宙这样的体验居然有幸经历第二次。

现在他正处于时空裂缝的夹层：凌驾于人间之上，头顶浩瀚宇宙，脚踩璀璨星辰。有鉴赏能力的凡人面对一件臻于完美的艺术品尚且会流下激动的泪水，半魔被眼前之景震撼到失语也在情理之中。但若是狂妄地将虚无之境比作天堂，上帝都要发笑。

他踩着透明的时空隧道前行。四周的玻璃墙壁如同来自另一个次元的屏幕，持续不间断播放无数平行世界不同的宿命走向。画面中显示的时间节点各不相同，但丁瞥去几眼，最夺人眼球的通常伴随着刀光剑影，红色与蓝色的碰撞，高耸入云的塔，魔力四散的结晶。

他忽然觉得玛蒂艾的顾虑纯粹是杞人忧天，看上去不论在哪个时空，等待着斯巴达之子的命运总会以一人的谢幕收尾。半魔的存在更像造物主错弹的一个音符，单拎出来看很迷人，但在整章乐谱中就显得格格不入。

然而但丁活得足够久，拥有极佳的耐心。他潦草地观览沿途画面里主人公挥洒的鲜血，落下的眼泪，仿佛轻拨炭盆里燃烧的火苗后，把手伸在炭火掀起的热浪上试探温度。

恶魔猎人轻蔑地咧开嘴角，松了松胸口勒得过紧的枪带。

他的理性一直游走于沉沦与清醒的边缘，保持着微妙的收支平衡，直到路过镜像之中并不显眼的一幅，这种平衡便被残忍地打破。自诩精明的猎人再也挪不动腿，他的喉咙变得干涩，血液由沸腾走向冻结，目光怔怔的凝视玻璃镜像另一侧的画面。

他想起多年前听过的一场布道——工作需要。当时他站在阴影里，从侧面刚好可以将台下信徒们庄严肃穆的神情尽收眼底。人类本是群居动物。他们坐在一起，或是围成一个圈，相互之间被共同的绝望紧密联系。他们保持谦卑的态度，低垂着脑袋，通过绝望连接在一起。那是种很糟糕的体验，但人类可以共同面对。

那么，对于孤独的半魔来说，被不为人知的灾难所困扰会多么糟糕？藏匿在他心中的郁结是神父无法涉及的黑暗，神灵对他声嘶力竭的呼救充耳不闻。没人知晓他的苦痛，没人知晓他失去了最后一位挚亲，没人知晓他做了错误的事情。这种令人窒息的隔绝让他看世界好似透过一层玻璃——在玻璃的一面是快乐和无忧无虑的人们，而玻璃的另一面只有他，孤零零的他。

但丁透过玻璃看见了维吉尔。

年轻的维吉尔正坐在沙发上阅读一本晦涩难懂的古籍，不同于肃杀战场上浴血的模样，安静而祥和。大约时值盛夏，空气中蒸腾的暑热与聒噪的蝉鸣足以扰得人心烦意乱，于是靛色的风衣被齐整地搭在靠背上，衣服的主人只穿一件单薄的白衬衫，袖口被仔细地卷到肘部。

他面容沉静，夕阳撒在他朦胧的侧脸，美得像一幅不真实的油画。

紧接着他看见年轻的自己推门步入客厅，穿着那件恣意狂放的开胸风衣；同样年轻的但丁风一般地窜到兄长面前，夺走他的书，在兄长的斥责声中按倒他，褪下花瓣那样剥下他一丝不苟的衣物，强硬地送上自己的唇，烙下雨点般带着血腥气与硝烟味的吻。

“你发什么疯！”年轻的维吉尔勉强偏过脸躲开一个来势汹汹的热吻，本能地伸腿踹向兄弟的小腹试图将他踢开，却被寻得空子掰开了大腿。

“我完成了委托。”年轻的但丁闷声说，急促的呼吸染上仲夏的热度。

“什么？”

“我说我完成了昨天我们打赌的委托。”他不厌其烦地重复了一遍，眼里骤然升起兴奋的火苗，“你答应我的，维吉，不能反悔！只要在日落前完成委托，就是我赢了。”年轻的半魔骄傲地仰起头，“你得任、凭、我、处、置。”

“狂妄——！”

许是心虚，或是别的什么情绪在作祟，年轻的维吉尔的推拒显得格外无力；又或者，他根本没有在用力反抗。暴力与性欲的边界线在刚刚成年不久的半魔眼里并无本质的分界线。

他们顺理成章在沙发上做爱。维吉尔被摆成跪趴的姿势，颇为屈辱，以至于冷色瞳内骤起的风暴被羞耻的阴云遮蔽。年轻的但丁向后拉扯兄长的手臂，草草在瑟缩的洞口外蹭了两下便整根没入。他无视身下人的怒斥和惊呼，挺动腰胯一次又一次把性器送进那个温暖的去处，动作大开大合，抽插带飞的淫液四溢。

水声和肉体拍打声不绝于耳，期间年轻的维吉尔被折腾到泣不成声，低吟着胞弟的名字小幅度地发抖，立于年轻但丁头顶幽蓝的幻影剑凝结又涣散，最终不痛不痒地扎在他的后颈。小小的一只，比起威胁倒更像是调情。

假过头了。但丁刻薄地想。炽热的目光却一刻不离开画面。

抵达高潮的瞬间维吉尔迸发出前所未有的甜腻呻吟——即使在他最为放荡的梦境中也未曾出现过。他看见那张被记忆潮水几乎冲刷至模糊的面孔上浮起动情的红云，眼里清明消散得一干二净，殷红的舌尖被吐出一截，衣衫凌乱得宛如横遭洗劫后的都城。

年轻的维吉尔迟缓地转动湛蓝的眼球，显然尚未从情欲的泥潭里脱身；还没来得及喘一口气，又被年轻的但丁捉住脚踝，毫无怜悯地拖往身下开启第二轮征伐。

他的哥哥被顶撞得摇摇晃晃，口中含糊不清说着讨饶的话，备受冷落的性器在空中随着顶撞的频率甩动，唾液都来不及吞咽，只能顺着线条优美的下颚线滑入衣领，整个人狼狈的如同被强制交配的母兽；骄纵不可一世的青年但丁大笑着，任凭自己的心意放肆抽打兄长白花花的臀肉，可怖掌痕染上洁白画布，为这场乱伦的交媾添上浓墨重彩的一笔。

但丁自始至终直勾勾盯着身处另一个位面的维吉尔，哪怕他本人早已淡忘情欲的滋味。他像是打量鲜活的标本似的观赏年轻的双子在欲海中翻腾，潮水没过他们的身体，他们的口鼻，唯独他站在岸上冷眼旁观；爱与恨即便刻在顽石上，百年后也只余风化的遗迹。

他们是两团熊熊燃烧的烈火。但丁想。如果一团率先熄灭，那么另一团火势必不得善终。只有两团火同时发热，他们才能一直这么烧下去。

在性事的末尾，年轻的但丁低喘着射了维吉尔一肚子，还不忘挺动腰肢好将精液送到更深的地方；而后者不受控制地扬起脖颈，受难的天鹅爆发出堪称放荡的哀鸣。

瞳孔几乎涣散，维吉尔放空地望着天花板上旋转的吊扇，无意识地舔了舔下唇。

与维吉尔视线相交的瞬间，一块小石子敲在脆弱的冰面，打破了平静的假象。但丁捕捉到对方失神的眼落到了他的身上，那条探出唇齿间艳红的舌仿佛直接包住了他的心脏，把它含在唇齿间肆意舔弄，咀嚼。

“满足了就滚开。”维吉尔疲倦地闭上眼，任由年轻的兄弟像条欲求不满的大型犬舔舐他汗湿的脸颊。

对视终止的那一刻但丁突然笑起来，并逐渐扩大这个笑意。遮住眼睛的银白发丝被他撩开，那只黑洞似的眼眸便露了出来。

我差点向这张脸屈服了，他想。

抚上冰冷透明的墙壁，但丁才意识到自己在发抖，狂喜与失落接踵而至，如一场不怀好意的阴雨将他浇湿得像条可怜的落水狗。他凑过去，和触碰不到的幻影额头相抵，深情而绝望地亲吻兄长薄情寡义的唇。

倘若他不是那么强的话，也许真的会像玛蒂艾所预言的那样在这里被困上一辈子。就这样对着玻璃，像溺水的纳西索斯亲吻自己倒映出的镜像，执迷不悟。美好的梦境固然虚假，然荒芜的现实挥舞蘸了盐水的皮鞭，肆意鞭打怮哭的灵魂。恶魔也止不住发狂。

但他是个很克制的半魔，尽管克制这个词早些年头与但丁彻头彻尾的无缘。

所以他抽出黑檀木的速度很快，丝毫不拖泥带水的模样与枪杀一只低等恶魔的果决并无区别。枪响时他知道梦碎了，裂成蜘蛛网形状的玻璃表面亲自给他判的缓刑，但尚且留有一线生机——毕竟他永远不知道下一块吃进去的巧克力是什么滋味。

但丁短暂地平复了心情，继续向前走。

经过棱镜折射出的假象多看无益，可即便如此，亲眼目睹过“但丁”和“维吉尔”千奇百怪的性爱姿势体位他也忍不住长吁短叹：原来他和维吉尔在别的宇宙内做爱的次数竟如此之多。你情我愿也好，半推半就也罢，远超他的预料。

而我甚至没来得及在他生前送上一个热吻。他故作轻松地想。别的但丁占有维吉尔的方式倒是比他的人生信条疯狂多了。

旅途过半时但丁遇见了令他印象最深刻的那一款维吉尔。更为年长（他从未指望过维吉尔能活到这个岁数），更加高挑瘦削。气质依旧凌冽如雪松，眉眼间又始终流露出动人的情色。

好奇心被前所未有地激发，于是他饶有兴致地在那块玻璃前端详了许久，品味对方撑在“但丁”结实的腹肌上操着自己的煽情画面。

比起方才那对年轻半魔办事时不着片缕的作风，这一对斯巴达之子倒是深谙欲盖弥彰的魅力。身居上位的那一个上半身衣冠楚楚，过长的风衣下摆遮住了腰部以下大半的风情；光裸的大腿随着他起起伏伏的动作不断露出那一小块皮肉，白嫩的程度竟是不比年轻的维吉尔逊色多少。

“我”居然会邋遢到连胡子都不刮的地步吗？但丁摩挲着自己的下巴，肉眼可见的困惑。

“你就这点本事？”他看见年长的维吉尔正在挑衅但丁，咬着饱满的下唇，成熟的脸庞被氤氲升起的性爱水汽熏染得更显魅惑——哈，同样的动作在不同的年纪真是别有一番风情。他愉快地想，一个不堪重负的青涩处女，又一个心狠手辣的多情妇人。

原谅我轻佻放肆的联想，哥哥。他意外的有些玩心大起，侧着头，仔仔细细观察维吉尔的小穴如何不断收缩着吞吃那根傲人的巨物——即便略有嫌弃另一个位面不修边幅的自己，“但丁”引以为傲的老二尺寸倒是没让他失望。高热紧致的孔洞显然已经迎来过一次甘霖，分不清是谁的体液将那处糊满，白浊沿着被撑到一丝缝隙都没有的后穴边缘溢出，随着维吉尔策马般迅猛的下落打成浮沫黏在两人紧密相连的下体。

“对，就是这样。”维吉尔眯着眼，优雅惑人得像只捕猎的猫，却又做着偷腥的下流勾当，弓起腰肢上下颠动，打着转让那位但丁的阴茎眷顾到穴内每一寸敏感点。

“大方点，向我展示“传奇”的厉害。”他俯身用手背拍打但丁的脸，搭配上慵懒的神情宛如等待被服侍的帝王。

甜蜜的苦恼。但丁嘴角上扬，向另一个幸运的自己投以艳羡与幸灾乐祸参半的目光。

不过形势似乎有了逆转。他挑起眉。方才一直处于被压制劣势的但丁突然暴起，浑身肌肉膨胀到人类躯体难以匹及的地步。

魔人化。他惊叹道，将这项技能运用到性爱角逐战中争夺主导权，真不愧是“我”。

“我会撕碎你。”另一个但丁嘶嘶地说，炽热炎息喷洒在身下人赤裸的胸膛，粉色的乳首被刺激得挺立，“你得付出挑衅一家之主的代价，维吉尔。”

“一家之主？你？”维吉尔嗤笑，“有些人永远弄不清楚自己的地位。我才是你的支配者，唯一的支配者。”

不听话的雌性需要得到一些教训。赤色的大恶魔自喉间发出野兽般愠怒的咕噜声，放弃了用言语和他的兄长讲道理。于是尺寸骇人的性器从他细密鳞甲间伸出，带着浓重的警告意味啪得拍打在胞兄平坦的小腹上。

体位的变动迫使维吉尔张开腿门户大开地面对玻璃。感谢半魔极佳的视力，使得但丁能透过现在的视角近距离目睹他异世界的兄长两腿间的秘密。可看清第一眼，活了几百年的恶魔猎人甚至以为是自己老眼昏花出现了幻觉。他眨了眨眼，发现那件东西还在；闭起眼再睁开，引入眼帘的那朵属于雌性的花穴依旧淅淅沥沥地冒着淫水，暴露在微凉的空气中一张一合准备迎接它的主人。

震惊的疑云如一座大山重压在但丁的心头。他当然不会天真的将这个小小的器官视作“奇迹”或是“礼物”，恰好相反，他有充足的理由相信这是一个诅咒，一次命运的捉弄。

他的脑内一片空白，层现错出的种种疑问跟着一起缠绕打结——维吉尔的雌穴是否拥有与寻常女性同样的功能？第一次经历初潮时的慌乱是否仅由他一人承担？被破身时流下的猩红是否带给他的只有屈辱和疼痛？从那道小小的入口，又是否有一个新生命曾诞生过？

“也许你是对的。”化身魔人的但丁咧开嘴笑了，耀武扬威地在维吉尔面前晃动硕大的阴茎，“但是我更倾向于用这个，睡服你。”

他不再废话。狰狞带刺的性器在因紧张而缩个不停的花穴外浅浅地戳刺，饱满的龟头沾上兄长流出的春水变得晶莹发亮，并数次不怀好意地碾过淫穴上分藏匿着的小肉粒。预感到大事不妙的维吉尔开始咒骂着挣扎，匮乏的辱骂词汇却令他吃了大亏，毕竟最佳抵抗时机早已从他的指缝间溜走，纵使幻影剑如剑雨般扎在真魔人坚硬的外甲也不能撼动这具强大的身躯分毫。

他们打算就这样进去吗？但丁出神地盯着维吉尔下身那个本不该存在的器官。纵使半魔强悍的体质不惧任何物理伤害...他仍旧情不自禁从生理学角度担忧这一行为的可行性。

他的疑惑没能持续太久，但结果足够令人惊诧。

年长的维吉尔被他的兄弟扼住颈部，面色因窒息的威胁呈现诡异的潮红，刻薄的冷笑断在喉咙里。就着先前射入的浊精，画面中的但丁把维吉尔那双长腿几乎折叠地按在脑袋的两侧，自上而下地操进他温暖的雌穴。预想中的开膛破腹并未发生，维吉尔只是低低地叫了一声，低哑难耐；蹙眉屏息的模样的确显露出一丝痛苦，但也仅此而已。窄小的雌穴被破开，从“但丁”需要用上蛮力才能把自己完全埋进去的动作便可知晓那销魂的小洞必是紧若处子。边缘的嫩肉被残酷地顶到两旁，泛出玫瑰的色泽，脆弱的褶皱渗出殷红的血丝，每当旁观的但丁认为它已经被拓宽到了极限，两片不堪其辱的花唇又痴缠地包裹住凌虐它的凶器，天生的母体宽容地吞下了全部。

我早该意识到维吉尔的可塑性一直很强，但丁想。他用锋利冰冷的刀鞘包裹自己，内里却犹如多汁鲜美的蚌肉；一旦撬开他坚硬的外壳，可口的汁水和嫩肉便只能为他主人所享用。

“真该看看你自己现在的脸，但丁。”被利爪牢牢掐住咽喉，维吉尔的嗓音变得沙哑破碎。不知是欢愉还是痛楚，又或者是他早对惊世骇俗的人魔交媾轻车熟路，即使强有力的肏弄将他的阴穴捣弄得痉挛不止，小股小股地往外抽搐着喷水，也丝毫不妨碍他上面那张刻薄的嘴继续吐出些混账话。

“饥渴，狂热...你的欲望永无止境。””维吉尔断断续续地说。大概被顶到了内腔的哪个部位，他哆嗦着手用力按住腹部，仿佛在畏惧肚子里的巨物破腹而出。

“告诉我，你是为我而疯吗？”

疯狂。但丁轻声重复这个词语，斟酌一番后觉得这顶荆棘王冠还是更适合拿来为维吉尔加冕。高等动物的本性是趋利避害，为了生存竭力避免让自己置身危难之中。而维吉尔不同。他是灾祸临头仍然踽踽独行的野狼，逆着人潮反向走进风暴的漩涡口。那里没有绿洲，没有避难所，唯有死亡与毁灭的尽头，他素来钟情于引火上身，甚至无畏地将其称之为宿命。

突然拔高的呻吟强行拉回了但丁的思绪，抬眼望去只见画面中维吉尔原本平坦的小腹以肉眼可见的速度鼓起。腹部胀大得如同怀胎数月的妇人，他艰难地喘着气，被滚烫精液的注入刺激到魔化了双手，将身下斑驳一片的床单撕成条状的碎布。紧搂着他的雄性最后用力挺动了两下，确保沉甸甸的睾丸也一并塞入象征孕育的沃土，死死堵在红白间杂的穴口不让他的种子白白外流。

“听好了，维吉尔。”但丁听见另一个位面的同位体低沉地说，来自胸腔共振重金属般的回声造成了极大的压迫感，以至于方才傲慢不可一世的年长半魔都无意识地避开他灼热的视线，浑身小幅度地战栗发抖。

“你我都是疯子，从出生起就是。”

“就算我们是彼此缠绕企图绞死对方的荆棘，”他恢复了人形，俯下身，露出尚未复原的獠牙咬在维吉尔光洁的脖颈，留下一个深可见骨的齿痕，“我的力量，我的性命，我的一切都可以拱手让给你。但是给我记住，从你回归的那一刻起，你的命只属于我！”

画面中二人紧紧相拥，仿佛溺水的行人互相撕扯着共坠爱欲的深渊。他们床笫间的疯言疯语本该像首无关紧要的小插曲，如游隼般掠过但丁的脑海，事实上它却犹如当头一盆冷水将他从无穷的幻象中泼醒。

这里不属于我。但丁猛然后撤了一步，胸口的布料被冷汗打湿，临行前玛蒂艾的嘱咐宛若敲响的丧钟在耳边鸣响。恍惚间他的眼前出现了一片惊涛骇浪的大海，而他是这场海难中唯一幸存的海员。他乘着救生艇，撑起帆，根据航海理论将目光投向天空解读星位。他将航线调向家的港湾，然后精疲力尽地睡着了。随后乌云密布，在这之后的二十个夜晚，他再也没有看到过星星。他觉得自己的航线应该是正确的，但却也无法保证。随着时间慢慢流逝，他开始了怀疑。

我所看见的当真只是卑劣愿望的缩影吗？他扪心自问。镜像所传达的信息，会否是因为我的绝望而凭空想象出来的？又或者说，我看到过的画面当真是平行世界真实存在着的不同走向？

伴随着信念动摇的同时，他脚下的镜像空间如地震般发出剧烈的轰鸣声，四周透明的玻璃墙从入口那段开始坍塌碎裂，转瞬间便蔓延到几米之外的距离。

化作一道红光冲向时空隧道的尽头之前，但丁最后深深地望了一眼面带泪痕的兄长，好让自己把他每一个动情的细节烙在心里。

宽大的红色衣摆像一张巨大的羽翼飘在身后，他保持高速滑翔的状态，心不在焉地挥开迎面袭来的玻璃碎片，但走神令他吃了些苦头，一片尖锐的玻璃穿过防御的空隙划上他的侧脸，割出一条深可见骨的血痕。恶魔猎人眉头都不皱一下，手一伸便牢牢攥住那片已经飞到耳后企图溜走的凶器。他本想着随手将它碾作齑粉，然而碎片边缘接触到他的瞬间便变成一束光从他的掌心飞出去，光芒的尾巴如同一道启明的流星，径直融入不远处尚且完好的一面玻璃。

冥冥之中有一个声音支配了但丁的直觉，面颊上那道逐渐愈合的伤痕开始发烫，随即他意识到或许幸运女神还没有抛弃他：他献上自己的鲜血，于是女神便派出她的信使来指引他飞升至真正属于他的天堂。

我早就厌倦硬币两面相同的生活了。他扬起天真如孩童般的笑容，跟随着那道消失不见的光一并飞入未知的领域。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 和@SophieZhang 六月份脑的脑洞咕了大半年才写……我罪过。勉强赶上了圣诞节的末班车！  
> 其实正文走向大约只到了三分之一 orz 有两个支线实在写不下去了（分别是2D×小维和2D×2代官小指挥官黑天使哥）


End file.
